halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skyler William Rose
Name: Skyler William Rose Class: ODST Gender: Female Nickname: Sky Date of Birth: 3/27/2530 Age: 27 Height In Armour: 5’8 - 176cm Height: 5’6 172cm Weight In Armour: 227 lbs Weight: 128 lbs Primary Specialization: Marksman UNSC Primary: SRS-99 AMR UNSC Secondary: M7S Caseless SMG Additional Gear: Survival kit, Medkit, Wrist mounted grappling hook, enhanced helmet radio, Combat knife Suit Colors: Dark grey with silver accents, purple visor Physical Description Skyler is a red haired, blue eyed woman of average height. She has more muscle than most women, with an athletic build. She had wider hips than most women, however they would look normal while wearing her armor. Skyler likes to keep her hair either in a ponytail or let it down around her shoulders. Due to her time in the service and being beaten as a child, she has multiple scars across her body. Most notably one on the left cheek and stomach. She also has a wolf tattoo on her back that takes up most of her right shoulder blade. Personality Skyler Rose is a light hearted jokester, who doesn't let nerves get to her when she needs to be at her best. Always wearing a warm and friendly smile, she’s very approachable and nice. Due to her time as a sniper for the UNSC marine corps, she has started to grow numb to the killing, and she will often crack jokes about it. Because of this, she won't hesitate to pull the trigger when things need to be done and when the target needs to be eliminated. As her time as a sniper, she has also learned to not grow to close with people, as she has witnessed many of her close friends get killed on the battlefield from a distance. Thus, she is also more reserved and avoids friendships with people, especially love interests. This does not mean she is adverse to this things, however. Skyler is also bisexual, with no preference towards gender of a potential partner; assuming she finds one and disregards her old thoughts to having close relationships with her peers. When Skyler was a child, her parents would verbally and physically abuse her quite often. Because of this, she is calm under criticism and doesn't lose her cool when being insulted. In the aforementioned paragraph, she is a jokester. Skyler also tries to lighten the mood when ever possible and she tries to cheer others up when they're feeling down. Essentially, she is supportive of others, but tries to avoid getting too close to people. At the same time, she is unwavering and does not hesitate to get the job done. Skyler has multiple flaws as well, just as any human. Even though she doesn’t want to form close relationships with her peers, she will often find herself with an internal battle trying to decide if she should or shouldn’t pursue a friendship with a person. Along with the internal conflict of friendships, Skyler is also fairly nosey. She knows that some things are classified for a reason, and she accepts this. But when she thinks that someone on her squad or nearby to her is hiding something, she will often investigate it further. She also has a few other, smaller flaws. For example she can get a little impatient when it comes to certain things, however this rarely affects her performance on the battlefield. Bio Skyler was born in the Mu colony on Arcadia in 2533. Due to the first battle of Arcadia in 2531, she was quickly put to work on the fields and on food plantations to help provide the UNSC with various foods. As she grew up, her earth born parents (New Zealand) would always scold her and abuse her, which constantly drove her into depressions. Because of this, she grew used to getting told everything she does wrong and being told that she can always improve. She took the criticism and built off it. At least, most of it; she hates being told that she is useless, or that everyone else can do better than she does. This always grinded her gears and would get her into trouble more often than not. Eventually when she was a young adult (19 years old), her colony was attacked once again by the covenant. She witnessed almost everyone she had come to know and love die, her friends and her family. She was evacuated with some of the survivors from the colony by the UNSC before the covenant destroyed everything she knew. Because of this, she decided to enlist with the UNSC marine corps as soon as she was able to do so, to avenge her fallen friends and family. When she was 18 years old, she enlisted into the UNSC marines as soon as she could. She was conscripted into 4th battalion 12th marines. She spent her marine career as a sniper, taking out high value targets from a distance with her partner - who she became very close friends with. As a sniper, she witnessed many atrocities and brutal battles from a distance, and thus has grown cold to the sight of death and killing. However, she also witnessed her friends she had made get thrown into the fire over and over and often times killed on every mission - but she would survive due to her distance from the fighting. Eventually, Skyler and her spotting partner eventually became closer than just friends, and this would help them on many missions to come. However this was also her downfall, because on one mission, her partner was shot and killed by an Elite sniper. This shook her to her core, and causes her to be very careful when forming relationships with anyone. She would eventually lead on as a sniper in the marine corps, and would go on countless missions and kill countless targets. Because of her extremely high success rate on the field, Skyler was drafted into the ODST program and underwent even more training. She joined the ODST’s at the age of 25, and has been among their ranks ever since. She has advanced her sniping skills even further with more practice and more missions, and has been sent on various assassination missions behind enemy lines. Therefore, she has grown to be adept with stealth missions and tactical planning. Due to Skyler's notoriety as an excellent sniper, she was sent on many, more risky missions and assassination missions. And because of this, she got a new assignment while she was on leave that would see her get stationed on the UNSC carrier Acheron as a member of an elite special ops squad. She had been on leave at the time, and was curious where this new assignment would lead. Skyler arrived on the Acheron on June 28th, along with the rest of the people she would go through training with. Training wouldn’t start until three days later, and until then, Skyler was only permitted to deck 37. It was one of the various bunking decks, and she spent most of the time in her own dorm. Only July 1st, Skyler started her training course for acceptance onto the ship. She passed with flying colors, among the top three of her class. Once she had finished the class, headed by the ship's captain Cassandra Sutherland no less, Skyler was given free access to the ship. Being informed of her squad assignment, Skyler was given quite the surprise when her rank of Sergeant was reinstated and she was given command of Eclipse Squad. The group of ODSTs made quite the team, consisting of a combat medic, a heavy weapons specialist and an assault specialist, as well as an infiltration expert. Skyler was the team marksman, and together the squad was definitely something to behold, especially with its mix match of roles. Making quite friends with the infiltration expert, Freya, the two would later be a part of the same squad for Operation Shadowspear. While she was in the deck 58 gym, on July 2nd, something very peculiar would happen. While in the middle of her work out, Skyler was approached by the spartan Jason Lexington. The two talked in the sauna of the gym, of all places, where Skyler was informed she was now to be an ONI observant who would report all major events onboard the Acheron to Lexington and the office of naval intelligence.